There is often an occasion to sit outside for long periods of time. This may occur while watching sporting events, hunting, ice fishing, and camping.
U.S. Patent application publication number 2009/0072594 discloses a HEATED PORTABLE BATTERY POWERED SPORTS CHAIR. The detailed description does not appear to specifically disclose how the invention is made.
There is a need for a chair that can be heated by a propane tank so no electricity is needed.
There is a need for a propane heated chair or seat that can be located on a chair or tree stand.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.